Hellsqueen
by Kaorulabelle
Summary: Sans espoir, elle a décidé de tout quitter. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre, pense-t-elle, ou plutôt elle en a assez. Mais, quoi qu'il arrive, reine de puissance et de décadence, elle renaîtra.


**Chapitre 1: Pardonné**

_Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd, _

_Qu'on vienne à mon secours_

_J'ai construit ma vie et des barrières autour_

_Sans jamais voir le jour_

_J'ai prié mes dieux enfermée seule dans ma tour._

Penchée à la fenêtre, elle se sentait seule.

_Je suis seule. Seule dans la plus haute tour du château, seule dans ma vie, seule dans mon cœur. Cela fait si longtemps que personne ne s'intéresse à cette petite Pouffsouffle que je suis! Ma mère est morte, mon père me hait, et ma sœur… Seule ma sœur m'aime. Elle me réconforte quand je souffre l'été. Oui, seulement l'été, et quelque fois quand on rentre à la maison pour Noël. Quand mon géniteur me… viole… Souvent. Le reste de l'année, elle m'oublie._

Elle s'étaient mises d'accord là dessus juste avant sa première année à Poudlard, pour qu'elle devienne indépendante, sans pleurer tout le temps dans les jupes de sa sœur et pour que cette dernière ne déprime pas et s'amuse un peu. Ainsi, sa sœur,_ –ma brillante gryffondor de sœur–_ put continuer à briller pendant sa deuxième année. _Ce qui fait que pendant le temps scolaire, je n'existe pour personne. Six ans déjà que je ne suis pas là. C'est ironique que Nola soit mon prénom, ça veut tout dire._

Son prénom réel était Nowhere, mais son père voulait éviter les confusions, les erreurs de prononciations.

Pour lui, je suis No-where, "nul part". Je n'existe pas. Et je n'y suis pour rien. Il me déteste parce que ma mère est morte en me donnant le jour. Elle, elle m'avait appelée Now-here, "ici maintenant", pour que mon père sache qu'elle serait toujours là, mais c'est trop dur pour lui. Et je pense à lui, à notre première rencontre. Cette chanson que j'ai découverte à l'époque et que je chantais ce soir là…

Comme toi j'ai voulu un visage 

_et voir du paysage_

_Prendre le large, écoutez mon message_

_Les barreaux d'une cage_

_Peuvent céder sous le poids des larmes et j'ai_

…je la fredonne toujours.

Lui, au moins, Il existe. Je pense sans arrêt à lui. Chaque minute, chaque seconde. Je l'aime. Il existe et on Le remarque. Il est beau, et même si les filles superficielles s'intéressent plus facilement à son meilleur ami, pour moi c'est Le seul qui compte.

Personne ne le savais, surtout pas dans la bande-à-Potter qui Le détestait et avec qui elle traînait souvent, invisible.

-

_Pardonné_

_Et j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai appris à rêver_

_Et j'ai pardonné_

_Et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité_

Penché seul à une fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie, il regardait dans le vide

_Je suis insignifiant. Je n'ai que deux amis, dont un attire l'attention où et avec qui qu'il soit, et l'autre, comme moi, lui sers de garde du corps, de brute sans cervelle. En fait, il a oublié la promesse qu'on s'est fait tous les trois, de rester toujours amis, à la vie à la mort, et il nous traite d'idiots à tout bout de champs. M'enfin, je ne lui en veux pas, son succès lui est monté à la tête. Je lui ai pardonné depuis longtemps. De toute façon, quand je suis à cette fenêtre, j'oublie tout, et je rêve d'Elle. De notre première rencontre, l'année de l'Héritier de Serpentard. _

Elle était penchée à une fenêtre, et quand il était arrivé, elle l'avait regardé d'un air terrifié et était partie en courant.

_Je lui ai dit que je ne lui voulais aucun mal, et elle à sourit. Elle a un sourire… J'ai fondu._

Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas déranger, que la tour était un endroit fait pour rester seul. Et elle était partie.

_Cette chanson qu'elle fredonnait alors…_

_Je suis la cible qu'il te faut,_

_Le satellite en trop_

_J'ai courbé les épaules et j'ai joué mon rôle_

_Je suis comme tout le monde_

_Pourtant malgré moi de la peur je suis l'hôte_

_…je l'ai retenue et je la fredonne toujours en pensant à Elle._

_Ma famille? Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'un tortionnaire. Surtout avec mon…géniteur…"Courber le dos et obéir", ce sont ses préceptes. Effectivement, c'est bien utile, courber le dos pour masquer mon vrai visage, obéir pour qu'il ne sache pas qui je suis vraiment. Qu'il ne sache pas que je ne partage pas ses idées. Que je ne serai jamais un mangemort. Même si pour Elle je dois en être un, qu'elle doit blâmer de toutes ses forces. Je l'aime._

_Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd,_

_Qu'on vienne à mon secours_

_J'ai construit des barrières, la vie suit son cours_

_Je n'attends plus le jour_

_J'ai renié mes dieux pour toujours et…_

_Je ne crois plus en rien. Je ne m'attends plus à ce qu'Elle, mon soleil, ma déesse, ne vienne me délivrer de cette prison. Je ne crois même plus en la lumière du jour, seulement en mon amour. Je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout. Même si c'est une fan de Potter, et que je ne suis que Vince, un être fait de vices. Je l'aime._

_-_

_Pardonné_

_Et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver_

_J'ai pardonné_

_Et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité._

_Je leur pardonne. Je leur pardonne puisque je vais mourir._

Elle monta et s'accroupit sur le bord extérieur de la fenêtre.

_Tant pis, je mourrai sans qu'Il m'ait vue, qu'il ait compris, mais avec Son souvenir inscrit dans mon cœur._

_Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble, c'est parfait._

_-_

_Je leur pardonne puisque je vais mourir._

Il se redressa, et s'assit sur le montant de la fenêtre, les jambes suspendues dans le vide.

_Tant pis, je mourrai sans avoir comblé mon besoin d'Elle, sans Son amour, mais avec son image gravée dans mon âme._

_Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble, c'est parfait._

_-_

_Ils sautèrent._

_Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble,_

_Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble_

_Partit en cendre, ne rien entendre_

_Finir en sang, ne plus attendre_

_Ils tombèrent._

_Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble,_

_Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble_

_Partir en cendres, ne rien entendre,_

_Finir en sang, ne plus attendre_

_-_

_Ne plus attendre._

Ils ne se sentirent pas toucher le sol. Ils entendirent seulement, dans la communion de leurs esprits, avec leurs voix à l'unisson, le refrain qui chantait leurs vies:

_Pardonné_

_Et j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai appris à rêver_

_Et j'ai pardonné_

_Et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité, _

_Et j'ai pardonné…_


End file.
